


Hot and Bothered

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex drug, dub con, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone puts something in Tadashi's drink; Kei saves him, but now has to deal with a very hot Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a special nsfw event I did on my tumblr page and decided to post here! Enjoy.

//Tsukishima Kei can feel throbbing in his cheek as he drops his best friend and roommate onto his own bed, exhausted, and is almost out of the room when he hears the tiny moans falling from Tadashi’s lips. It briefly occurs to him that Tadashi had been making the same, weak, little moans the whole time he was being carried home. And it was kind of odd when Tadashi’s crotch seemed to rub against Kei’s thigh more than it usually would have, but Kei had thought nothing but of getting Tadashi away from that creep on the nine-block trek from the bar to their apartment.

It clicks in Kei’s head a moment later: oh. Whatever drugs that creep slipped into Tadashi’s drink weren’t just something to keep him unconscious. They were to….

Oh.

Kei moves hesitantly back into the room, placing a hand on a whimpering Tadashi, noting how hot his skin felt. He gulps down a breath. “Yamaguchi,”

Tadashi groans and moves his lips, but only slurred words fall out. “…Tsu…kki… Fuck… please,”

Kei stares at him a second before realizing what he meant. And then spends another freaking out inside because holy shit his drugged up roommate was asking him to fuck him.

“I- I–” Tadashi moans again, sounding utterly pained, and Kei lets out a noise of distress. “Yamaguchi, I can’t, you’re high right now, there’s stuff in your system–”

“Tsukki,” Tadashi’s voice is insistent now, yet sluggish. His words slur together, but Kei can hear every syllable with a stunned clarity. “Please, fuck me,”

Kei gives in immediately. He crawls onto the bed, and straddles Tadashi’s hips, noting the sizable bulge in his roommates jeans. Kei feels faint as Tadashi thrusts his hips up, rutting agaist his clothed body, but makes no move to get off.

Tadashi whimpers again, small pants leaving his mouth as Kei hesitantly unbuttons the boy’s jeans and slides them off. He does the same with Tadashi’s boxers, then his own, opting to keep their shirts on rather than lift Tadashi’s dead weight off the bed to slide his off.

“Yama– Tadashi, I’m going to touch you, ok?” Kei asks – deciding that this was far too an intimate situation to call him by his last name – with his hand placed hesitantly over his erect cock. Tadashi, eyes screwed shut, only nods and thrusts up into Kei’s waiting palm.

Kei feels awkward, doing this; it felt so…Wrong. Tadashi was drugged right now, he probably had no idea what was happening, and Kei was just having his way with him.

Tadashi’s pleasured moans and the arching of his back off the bed bring Kei back to attention, and spur him on. Tadashi needed this. He didn’t mind this, it was fine.

So Kei meets every rapid thrust into his hand readily, stroking Tadashi’s length until precum is leaking out the tip and Tadashi is whimpering louder and louder, eyes still closed, cheeks flushed.

“Tadashi, are you ok?” Kei occasionally asks, but he’s usually only met with louder whimpers and moans. Tadashi is awake, but not quite conscious, Kei notes– he doesn’t really understand what’s happening, he’s not responsive, but he’s awake. Kei can feel his own length grow hard at Tadashi’s moans, and awkwardly takes himself in his free hand, stroking himself to the same pace.

“Tsukki, more,” Tadashi moans out, and Kei’s eyes widen, his hands stuttering to a stop.

“Wh- What–”

“More, Tsukki,” Pleads Tadashi again, “/More,/”

“Where–” Kei licks his lips, gulping. “Where’s your lube? Condoms?” Tadashi’s arm flings over limply towards his bedside drawer and dangles there uselessly, and Kei reaches over to search through it.

Kei finds them and slides a condom on, uncapping the bottle and squeezing some onto his fingers. He moves his hands to Tadashi’s ass, hesitating a moment. This was so wrong. Before he looses his nerve, Kei slides a slick finger into Tadashi’s waiting hole, bringing a moan from Tadashi’s lips.

Kei was no stranger to sex with guys – he and Nekoma’s captain had experimented back in high school – but he had no idea what kind of, if any, experience Tadashi’s had with guys. When Kei voices his worry, Tadashi just groans and turns his head the other way, as though the lights hurt his eyes.

Kei starts to move his finger around to the pace he was stroking Tadashi, loosening him and earning him more and more moans. Once he thinks Tadashi is ready, Kei slides in another, gulping in a breath at Tadashi’s insides clenching around him.

“Tsu…” Tadashi pants, throwing his head back. Kei freezes.

“Need me to stop?”

“Kiss me, Tsukki,” Kei lets his lips fall onto Tadashi’s sloppily, letting his fingers move around again. With every movement, Kei can feel Tadashi’s insides around him, and he has to admit, the feeling is a bit erotic, though he wishes for other circumstances. Tadashi moans and Kei lets his tongue slip into Tadashi’s open mouth, prodding around the wet warmth inside.

Kei scissors his fingers, spreading Tadashi more, before inserting one more. Tadashi’s back arches at the feeling, and Kei moans as he finishes fingering Tadashi, stroking himself fervently.

Kei’s fingers slide out of Tadashi with a slick popping noise and Tadashi whines, moving his hips around in search for something to fill him up again. Kei slathers some lube onto his dick and tugs Tadashi closer by his legs, so one was on either side of his thigh as he positioned himself at Tadashi’s hole.

“Tadashi, are you sure you want this?” Of course, it was too late to ask this, because he was already sliding slowly into Tadashi, moans leaving his lips at the sensational feeling of his friend around his cock. Not like he was getting a reply either way. Tadashi just lets out a high-pitched moan in response, wiggling in Kei’s lap.

When Kei is all the way in, he tries to give Tadashi a moment to adjust to the feeling, but Tadashi rolls his hips back weakly and Kei pulls back, thrusting back in slowly at first before repeating the action faster and faster until breathless pants fell from his lips as well, sweat sheening his forehead as he fucks Tadashi.

After a particular thrust, Tadashi’s moan gains volume, shuddering on Kei’s cock, and Kei knows he’s found just the spot to make Tadashi come undone. Still stroking Tadashi in rhythm, Kei finds the spot again and rams into it, over and over, until he feels the steady warmth in his stomach grow and he comes with a strangled moan, filling the condom.

Tadashi groans and whines when Kei slips out of him, still jerking him off, but his whining is cut off when, moments later, Tadashi comes into Kei’s hand, body shaking too awkwardly to be normal, moans flying from his lips.

Kei fights the urge to collapse on top of Tadashi, climbing up and out of bed instead. “I’m going to get you some water and then I’m going to clean you up, ok?”

Kei gets no response as he makes his way out of the room, and he assumes Tadashi’s finally passed out, satisfied. When he returns, however, glass of water and wet cloth in hand, he finds that isn’t the case; Tadashi is writhing and whimpering on the bed again, cheeks flushed, already hard.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
